New Year
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Satu hari dalam pergantian tahun, Daisuke membencinya akan hari pergantian tahun yang membuatnya menderita berkepanjangan.


**Digimon by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya Yoshino Fujieda.**

 **Genre General Romance Drama.**

 **Rate T**

Tubuhnya tak bergerak.. diam memaku diri dalam tegak tubuhnya di bawah sebuah penyangga lampu jalanan. Matanya terus mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

'Aku benci hari ini.'

Memejamkan matanya. Diam, namun kemudian tangannya bergerak menepis sebuah tangan yang hendak memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Kok bisa?"

Menoleh "Yagami-kun?"

"Selamat malam Daisuke-kun."

Matanya melirik belakang "Kau bersama senpai?"

"Ah.."mengubek isi tasnya "Beli minuman hangat dulu katanya. Kamu?"

"Jelas sendiri."

Menyodorkan sebuah sarung tangan, Daisuke mengernyit "Cuaca agak dingin kan? Mau hujan juga.."mengedarkan pandangan "Entah apakah kembang apinya akan terus diluncurkan atau tidak."

"Pelaksananya Koshiro.."suara dari belakang Daisuke "Jelas akan tetap dilaksanakan.. kembang api buatannya paten sekali."

Taichi berdiri dengan memegang gelas plastik berisi minuman yang masih mengepul "Seperti biasa, kamu memang selalu sendirian Daisuke."

"Kukira... aku sudah sangat lelah untuk menanggapi perkataanmu senpai."menyenderkan dirinya pada penyangga "Kencan tahun baru eh?"

"Yup."Taichi berjalan pelan ke samping Hikari. Menyodorkan segelas pada Daisuke "Buatmu?"

"Yagami-kun?"

"Dia yang ini... aku sih tak usah."memaksa Daisuke menerima sodoran gelasnya, Daisuke menerimanya "Aku tak perlu... soalnya aku sudah ada penghangat sendiri."meremas pundak Hikari dan merangkulnya.

Memperhatikan dan menghembuskan napas "Kalau begitu aku ke tempat lain."

"Kenapa tak berbarengan saja? Lihat kembang api?"tawar Hikari.

Melirik Taichi sejenak "Tak apa.. santai saja, aku tak terganggu kok."

"Bukan... aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Ok... karena mungkin kita tak akan ketemu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.. selamat tahun baru Daisuke, mohon bantuannya tahun ini juga."Taichi tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat tahun baru Daisuke-kun. Mohon bantu oni-chan dan aku tahun ini juga ya."

Tersenyum kecil "Semampuku ya."

#

'Aku tak suka hari ini.'

Matanya mulai banyak menangkap berbagai pasangan di taman. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut lain, sama.

'Jaman telah berubah.'

"Tentu berubah sobat."

"Kanbara."

Orang itu datang dengan tangan keduanya terangkat, duduk di kursi panjang dimana Daisuke juga sedang duduk disana "Melamun? Atau mupeng melihat banyak pasangan muda?"

"Oh... kita memang sudah tua ya."

Tertawa keras, sepertinya agak mengganggu beberapa pasangan didekatnya yang sedang bermesraan.

"Dua puluh lima tahun... usia yang memang sudah seperempat abad sih ya."

Matanya agak memicing memandang Takuya. "Kau.. tumben sekali sendirian?"

Menepuk tangannya "Tidak juga... beberapa waktu lalu aku bersama seorang perempuan... setelah begini dan begitu."memperagakan, telunjuk tangan kanan mengacung dan tangan kirinya membentuk lingkaran dan memasukkannya "Aku kurang puas jadi langsung kubayar dan kutinggalkan."

"Pelacur again... lebih baik kamu gunakan uangnya untuk menikah Kanbara."

Tertawa keras kembali, semakin keras. "Menikah... sejauh yang kamu kenal?"

"Tak ada kata menikah dalam kamus hidupmu."

"Ping pong, tepat sekali... menikah itu tak enak. Menetap dalam satu hubungan yang terlalu sakral. Aku tak akan bisa jajan."

"Selingkuh saja."

"Ngaco ah... waktu hubungan pacaran saja aku tak pernah selingkuh, apalagi hubungan sakral begitu. No."

Takuya mengedarkan pandangan, obyeknya sama seperti Daisuke, pasangan kekasih yang banyak. "Ah sebagai orang yang sudah tua."menunjuk Daisuke "Lagi-lagi kamu pasti berpikir, mereka tak punya malu ya."

Melirik sejenak pada takuya "Yeah."

Kali ini hanya cekikikan "Jaman sudah bukan lagi jaman kita muda sobat.. bukan lagi jaman dimana kita berciuman di muka umum saja sampai di arak masa... jaman sudah berubah, mengikuti Negara yang lebih maju di luar sana."

"Benarkah?"menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas "Bagiku jaman tetap saja masih seperti God's Final Witness, kemarin sore."

Melongo, agak lama kemudian tertawa puas terbahak-bahak "Benar-benar jadul sekali... manusia gua beneran nih."

Tak banyak reaksi, hanya datar, agak merenungkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa mungkin memang benar adanya dia agak tertinggal dari jaman. "Sudah satu dekade tuh... atau kamu mau mengatakan yang lebih-lebih jadul lagi?"

"Hmm...—"berpikir.

"Stop!"tangannya mengacung "Aku tak mau dengar lelucon yang lebih jadul lagi dari Y2K."

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyentuh-nyentuh "Kamu ini benar-benar ketinggalan jaman ya, masa masih mengingat-ngingat hal semacam itu."

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir saja... mereka seperti sudah tak memiliki urat malu."

"Urat malunya memang sudah diputus... diputus aliran waktu jaman."

"Kau sendiri termasuk orang-orang yang sudah tak punya urat malu kan?"

"Yah... aku kan anak kekinian."mengeluarkan rokok elektrik "Contohnya aku mengikuti ini, dan juga ini."menunjukkan sebuah aplikasi streaming live yang sudah menjadi tren.

Tak ingin menyambung lagi, Daisuke menutup matanya. Takuya menghisap rokok elektriknya dan menghembuskan banyak uap. "Yah... memang benar sih, pergaulan sekarang sudah bukan pergaulan jaman kita duduk di sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama. Dua jenjang itu saja sekarang sudah banyak yang tak karuan kelakuannya."melirik "Tapi sobat, ini bukan hal yang harus ribet-ribet kamu pusingkan kan.. toh tak ada hubungannya denganmu.'

"Ya memang."

"Makanya."menunjukkan beberapa foto "Malam ini kita senang-senang dengan gadis-gadis berbikini ini.. aku bayarin setengahnya deh."

Melirik tanpa minat, mengambil ponsel Takuya. Takuya memberi cengiran senang, mengira Daisuke akan ikut. Daisuke melempar ponsel Takuya sembarangan dengan kuat hingga jauh diiringi jeritan pilu Takuya.

"Gak butuh juga.. kena penyakit nanti."

"Tapi tak usah lempar ponsel orang juga dong... jauh banget."duduk kembali dan mengeluarkan isi tas kecilnya "Biarin deh, anggap aja rejeki buat orang yang nemu ponsel bagusku itu."mulai menyentuh-nyentuh lcd ponsel lainnya "Penyakit kelamin gak bakalan kena juga, mereka bersih-bersih sih."

"Tetap saja bekas orang."

"Itu juga salah satu alasanku untuk tak menikah... cewek sekarang sudah banyak yang dijebol orang lain. Menurutku sih, mencari yang benar-benar masih segelan itu UR banget."

"Kamu sendiri bekas orang lain."

"Makanya itu... aku tak mau menikah. Karena aku hanya ingin dengan gadis segelan, dan aku sendiri sudah-"menghitung jari "Pake berapa orang ya?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Yah makanya, itu tak adil jadinya kan."

"Apa sulitnya dengan merubah sudut pandangmu sih."

"Itu prinsip sobat."

"Bilang saja kamu tak tertarik untuk menikah.. tak usah memutar-mutar."

Melihat jam digital di ponselnya "Ok.. aku cabut dulu deh."

"Kemana? Kembang api masih satu jam setengah lagi kan?"

"Dua ronde dulu sama dua gadis F dan E-cup."memeletkan lidahnya dengan wajah mesum dan gerakan tangan seperti memainkan aset wanita "Kenapa?"sembari tetap dengan gerakan yang sama "Kamu kesepian? Ikut saja."

"Ogah."

#

'Aku benar-benar membencinya.. hari ini.'

Satu jam dari waktu pergantian tahun. Daisuke berjalan pelan sepanjang jalan yang agak sepi, tak ramai banyak orang. Dalam kepalanya, tujuannya sudah agak jelas, menepi ke tempat yang paling sepi.

'Murni sekali.'sedikit tersenyum melihat sebuah pasangan kekasih, tak seperti pasangan lainnya yang mungkin menurut Daisuke berlebihan, pasangan ini terlihat tak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan, seperti yang dilihatnya selama hari ini.

"Senyum-senyum lihat orang lain... kamu aneh sekali Daisuke-san."

Menoleh kebelakang "Takato."

"Yo.. lama tak jumpa."

"Tumben?"

"Juri ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarganya.. makanya pulang kampung."

"Hee.. begitu."

"Tampangmu masih begitu-begitu saja... kusut dan kusam. Sebagai mantan rekan aku benar-benar prihatin padamu."

"Jangan khawatir ah."

"Aku tak khawatir, hanya prihatin..."menggeremetakkan kepalanya "Kamu masih membenci hari ini?"

"Begitulah."

"Kapan kamu akan mengangkatnya... kamu tak akan bisa bahagia bila begini terus."

"Entahlah."

"Terpaku masa lalu juga ada masanya.. kamu sudah terlalu lama."

"Bisa-bisanya kamu yang berasal dari jaman yang tak jauh dariku berkata begitu."

"Bisa.. kamu hanya terlalu terus terpaku masa lalu saja. Jaman kita sudah berlalu jauh, sangat jauh."

Diam, mengedarkan pandangan dan mendecak pelan.

"Masih juga begitu."

"Apa?"

"Daisuke-san... kamu itu hanya iri."

Mata membulat "Apa? Aku?"

"Ya! Kamu hanya iri."

"Aku... iri pada orang-orang itu."agak mengeraskan suara.

"Ya. Kamu hanya iri."

"KAU!"mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku ladeni.. bila memang harus membuatmu mengaku dan tak terpaku masa lalu lagi.. aku akan meladenimu."

Menahan dengan raut wajah murka. Namun tak lama mulai hilang kembali, menenangkan dirinya. "Faktanya.. kamu hanya iri dengan mereka yang bisa menjalin kemesraan dengan kasih."

Diam.

"Kamu hanya tak terima saja.. alasan yang terlalu dibuat-buat sekali sampai membuat kamu jengkel dengan pergaulan jaman sekarang."

Masih diam.

"Cari yang lain... dia sudah lama mati."

Memukul, namun dapat ditahan dengan tangan kiri Takato. "Dia mati. Kami-sama yang mengambilnya. Tidak paham juga."

"Dia... belum mati di hatiku."

Mendengus "Ya, memang. Kenyatannya dia mati. Cari yang baru. Tak harus dibunuh.. kamu hanya perlu mencari pengganti."

Melepas tinju Daisuke. Mengeluarkan sebuah permen dan menawarkan pada Daisuke. Menatap langit "Akan hujan... kembang api Kou-san akan diluncurkan tidak ya?"

"Taichi-senpai bilang akan tetap diluncurkan."

"Ow."mengunyah.

"Takato... senangkah dengan menikah? Memiliki terkasih sepanjang hayat?"

"Tentu saja... tahun ini Juri mengandung anak ketigaku... bagaimana tidak bahagianya aku."

"Takuya malah -"

"Dia sudah beda aliran. Definisi kebahagiaan tiap orang berbeda."

"Aku juga ingin."

Sedikit senyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Daisuke "Cari... aku yakin kamu dapat penggantinya."

#

Menatap langit gelap, perlahan, tetes demi tetes gerimis hujan mulai turun. Mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat banyak orang yang nampak tak terlalu memedulikan gerimis yang memang masih sedikit untuk tetap berjalan beramai-ramai menuju tempat diluncurkannya kembang api.

'Aku membenci hari ini.'

'Takato benar... aku hanya iri.'

'Aku membenci hari ini.'

Melirik pada sebuah benda dijalanan, berwarna merah maron 'Aku membencinya karena.'mengusap benda itu 'Hari ini telah merenggut warna wanitaku.'

Kepalanya mulai mengingat, sosok wanita yang telah menghilang saat hari pergantian tahun.

" _Lagi-lagi hanya tidur?"_

" _Biar.. lagian tak ada kerjaan."_

 _Menekan hidungnya, berniat untuk membuatnya agak kesal "Aku tak bisa bernapas."_

 _Mendapat reaksi yang tak terlalu memuaskan, wanita itu hanya mendecak pelan "Lepasin ah."pinta Daisuke._

" _Tak mau... kamu kan bisa tahan napas selama tiga menit. Tahan saja."_

 _Mengerti, wanitanya sedang merajuk akan sesuatu. "Mau apa?"_

" _Lihat perayaan."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Ehhh... ayolah."_

" _Ingat posisiku... disana pasti banyak musuh.. yang kamu maksud pasti kuil kan."_

Merasakan rintik hujan yang mulai agak deras "Dulu juga seperti ini... hujan."menatap langit lagi "Akan lebih pas bila di iringi petir."

Berjalan kembali. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu.

" _Eh? Masih muda kan... tak terlalu cepat nih?"_

" _Tidak... aku ingin segera menikah denganmu."_

" _Yakin? Artinya kamu harus benar-benar bisa membawa kabur aku loh."_

 _Melirik, mengencangkan ikatan bajunya "Aku siap."_

" _Akunya belum siap. Dan lagi aku masih takut untuk mengatakan tentang hubungan kita pada keluarga."_

Suara gong mengaum, menyadarkan kesadarannya kembali ke masa sekarang. Tahun lalu telah lewat, tahun baru menggeser dengan mantap. Meski hujan, euforia massa terdengar kencang dan antusias. Kembang api juga benar-benar diluncurkan. Nampak indah menghiasi langit, tak terganggu hujan yang mulai turun dengan sangat deras.

" _Selamat tahun baru... Daisuke-kun."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Mendekap tubuhnya yang telah lemah, darah merembes keluar sangat banyak. Orang yang merupakan keluarga dari wanita mengerumuni, menatap tak percaya._

" _Melindungi yang dicintai itu sewajarnya... aku hanya bergerak karena itu."_

" _Bodoh... kamu mati... aku menderita."_

 _Tak bergeming dengan teriakan-teriakan keluarga wanita yang memerintah untuk menjauhkan diri._

" _Suatu waktu... kita akan bertemu lagi."_

" _Aku tak yakin."_

 _Tersenyum kecil dan lemah, matanya mulai meredup. Memberikan sebuah liontin "Pergilah... kamu akan terkena bahaya bila terus disini."_

 _Mengusap keningnya "Beri aku senyummu Daisuke-kun."_

 _Menurutinya dengan sebuah senyum kecil "Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal."_

 _Menggeleng "Salah... sampai jumpa Daisuke-kun."_

#

Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, tempat sepi yang menjadi pencariannya sudah didapat. Agak jauh, namun kembang api masih dapat terlihat "Izumi itu... berapa lama dia akan menyalakan kembang apinya."

Memegang dadanya, menarik sebuah liontin dari balik bajunya. Melihat ukiran dan batu bercorak yang menempel "Ini telah melindungiku."

"Berapa waktu telah berlalu."

"Berapa tahun baru telah kulalui."

"Kata sampai jumpa yang kamu katakan.. hanya sebuah kata terakhir penuh derita."

"Kamu tak kembali kesisiku."

Air matanya menitik, semakin dalam perasaannya, semakin deras air matanya keluar. Bercampur air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Matanya mulai menjurus satu tempat. Telinganya mulai mendengar. Langkah kaki yang tak biasa. Langkah kaki berirama yang Daisuke ketahui dengan pasti. Matanya melebar melihat seseorang. Tak akan membuatnya terpaku bila orang tersebut, wanita tersebut hanya orang biasa yang lalu lalang. Wanita ini memiliki kemiripan yang sangat persis dengan wanita yang dipikirkannya.

Napasnya tertahan saat wanita itu semakin dan semakin dekat. Hingga berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Daisuke-kun."

Makin melebar. "Yoshino."

'Wajahnya... lebih muda.. tapi semuanya memang dia. Warnanya, matanya, garis wajahnya, garis tubuhnya. Dan senyumannya.'

"Kamu benar-benar Yoshino."

"Yup."mengangguk "Aku Yoshino milikmu Daisuke-kun."

"Benar?"

"Masih tak percaya juga...Belphegor-kun."

Terpaku. Senyumannya mulai terbit sedikit, wajahnya meneduh "Benar-benar ya."mengeratkan kepalan tangannya "Kamu lama sekali."

Memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya "Maaf... seribu tahun tak bertemu."

"Ah.. seribu tahun penuh penderitaan."

"Usia ini.. delapan belas tahun. Butuh waktu delapan belas tahun bagiku dapat mengingat masa lalu seribu tahun."

"Tuhan tertinggi?"

"Kebaikan dan berkah beliau, mengizinkanku bereinkarnasi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."

Meresapi bau yang sudah tak pernah Daisuke rasa. Kenangan ingatan bau yang benar-benar sama. "Jaman ini.. aku bukan lah raja iblis."

"Aku juga bukan keturunan pendeta."

"Kali ini... maukah kamu untuk menikah denganku?"

"Salah satu tujuan kita bertemu memang itu kan."

Melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Yoshino pelan "Kamu tak bertambah tua ya... tetap sama?"

Daisuke terkekeh pelan "Aku dua puluh lima tahun abadi."

Sayap hitam muncul dari punggung Daisuke. Sosoknya menguar sebuah aura gelap. "Tuhan tertinggi benar-benar jahil sekali."

"Menurutku melihatmu menderita adalah kesenangan beliau."

Memangku Yoshino dalam dekapannya, menatap langit malam yang mulai menghentikan tetesan hujannya. 'Kali ini berbeda ya... apakah hukumanku sudah selesai Kami-sama.'menatap wajah Yoshino dalam dekapannya yang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah 'Mulai sekarang, pergantian tahun bukanlah hal yang kubenci.'

"Daisuke-kun."

"Hm?"

Menjejakkan tubuhnya dan terbang. "Selamat tahun baru... aku pulang."

####

Takato menengadahkan kepalanya, dirinya merasakan aura yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

"Takato-kun?"

Istrinya, Juri merasa heran. Suaminya tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya saat tadi sedang berbicara. Menatap kembali Juri "Ah.. maaf. Hanya teringat masa lalu."

"Ih... aku kan tadi sedang membicarakan nama anak kita yang ketiga."

Merajuk dan Takato merayu Juri yang mulai kesal. Melirik sejenak ke atas langit, melihat kelebatan sesuatu terbang dalam langit malam.

'Hee...Kami-sama terlalu baik.'tersenyum tipis 'Tapi baguslah... kudoakan terbaik untukmu sobat.'

 **END**


End file.
